


Kiyoko cares

by StupidChild



Series: Asanoya coming out [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And the other way around, Asahi comes to save the day, Coming Out, Confident Asahi, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Kiyoko Shimizu Kiyoko is a Good friend, Male-Female Friendship, Noya makes Asahi a better person, Rated teen for language, She loves seeing her teammates grow, Shimizu Kiyoko-centric, Some idiot tries to harass Kiyoko, Talking, i guess, just some good old platonic fluff, there‘s not exactly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: Shimizu is a Good friend, Asahi thinks. Really, she really is.He can talk to her about anything and she‘ll listen. She doesn’t judge, she never will.Instead she’s glad. She doesn’t show it, but she’s always glad when her teammates open up to her. He knows that.It’s because she really cares.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Shimizu Kiyoko, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Asanoya coming out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Kiyoko cares

**Author's Note:**

> Noya and Asahi Are Good for each other, Kiyoko is glad that they can help keeping each other grounded. That’s it, that’s the fic.

Kiyoko was just taking a Walk, really that’s all she wanted.

It was a nice Sunday, with nice weather. Why shouldn’t she take a stroll to the park? She was taking her time and enjoying the scenery, but of course she couldn’t go a day without being hit on.

"Hey pretty thing.", he said. Kiyoko already didn’t like him. The way he stood and presented himself screamed spoiled brat, god how she hated people like that.

"I‘m sure you‘d be honored to go on a date with me right? Of course you would, all girls would." Where did that confidence even come from? He was certainly not good looking and she honestly doubted that any girl would want to date someone like that. 

Kiyoko also could’ve sworn that she saw him flirt with another girl just five minutes ago. She might’ve been wrong but...who was she kidding that was definitely him.

"Sorry not interested.", she said and respectfully lowered her head. Then she walked past him. She wanted to get far way from him, something felt off.

"What?!", he asked while grabbing her wrist and pulling her backwards rather forceful. "I said that I‘m not interested. Please let me go now." Kiyoko tried to pull back but to no avail. The guy had an iron grip and pulled her even closer.

She was strong, she was definitely strong. But this guy was bulky and way taller than her, she honestly doubted she could overpower him. It was moments like this in which Tanaka’s and Nishinoya‘s presence would be greatly appreciated. 

They were only inches apart now and _god his breath smelled bad._ Kiyoko tried pulling back one more time, she would have appreciated help yes, but she wasn’t just a damsel in distress. 

"Hey Shimizu.", a weirdly familiar voice said. Asahi, that was Asahi.   
  
The creepy guy‘s grip one her wrist loosened for just a second and she pulled free. Asahi‘s looks had probably scared him, of course Ashai had scared him it was Asahi.

Without thinking, she slapped him. "Don’t touch me again, now please leave me alone." She usually didn’t Resort to violence, but he had deserved it.

He looked at her, eyes wide. Then he snapped. "You bitch! Know your place! I‘ll-" "Stop bothering my friend will you?" Asahi was standing directly behind the guy know. His voice was surprisingly calm and that probably scared the shit out of the creep.

For some reason, the guy apparently thought that he could just punch Asahi and he‘d go away or something similar. "Oh shut up yo-" But when he turned around and got to look at Asahi directly, he quickly changed his mind.

It was understandable. The guy was tall, Asahi was taller. The guy looked strong, Asahi looked stronger. Then Asahi had the whole delinquent look thing for him going. Of course some creepy brat wouldn’t want to pick a fight with that.

"I...uhm...sOrry!" The creep was definitely scared if the voice crack and the speed at which he ran away was anything to go by. "So uhm...are you okay...?", Asahi asked.

There he was. The awkward and anxious gentle giant Kiyoko knew and loved. "Yeah. Thank you.", she answered.   
  
It was kind of amazing. Amazing how calm and collected Asahi had been just now. He had really grown, had become more confident in himself and more trusting towards his friends. Kiyoko was weirdly proud.

"I was taking a walk just now. Would you like to join me?", she asked. Asahi looked at her, blinked, blinked once again and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They walked through the park together in relative silence. Occasionally they would strike light conversation, but Not much. It was pleasant like that for both of them. They had always enjoyed the comfortable silence they could be in around each other.

"Wanna get Ice cream?" "Good idea."

They sat down on a park bench. Kiyoko with vanilla ice cream, Asahi with lemon. They were in a pretty secluded area and enjoyed the peace around them.

"Shimizu can I tell you something personal?", Asahi asked quietly. "Go ahead." He took a deep breath.

"I‘m gay."

Kiyoko looked at him and smiled. "That’s fine. I‘m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me.", she said.

After a few seconds she spoke again. "Nishinoya. Do you...like him? I know that that’s none of my business, but I get the impression." Asahi chuckled. "Don’t worry it’s fine. You’re not noisy or anything, besides Suga is way worse." Kiyoko grinned, she wholeheartedly believed that. Sugawara sure was something.

Asahi finished his ice cream. "But to answer your question. Yeah I do, we’re dating." Kiyoko honestly didn’t know why she was surprised.

She looked up at the sky. "I‘m glad..." Asahi raised an eyebrow. "Why? He’ll still worship you. Sees you as some kind of goddes. It’s kinda cute actually." Kiyoko chucked, she knew that.

"It’s not that...", she admitted. "He’s just Good for you. You’re both good for each other." "You think so?" "I know so." 

Kiyoko finished her own ice cream. "It’s just...you help each other grow. You‘ve become more confident and eager. Nishinoya helps you with that, he encourages you and picks you up when you’re down. Nishinoya has become a little more thoughtful, a little more considerate. He‘s better at the whole emotions thing now and that’s thanks to you. You keep each other grounded."

"You’re both my friends and I care about you a lot, even if I don’t show it often. So I‘m happy to see how you‘ve grown and still continue to do so. I‘m glad that you both have someone who can help you like that. I‘m happy for you."

Asahi smiled at her. A big dorky smile. "That’s...that’s just kind of nice to hear. Thank you." Kiyoko smiled right back at him. "I was only speaking the truth." 

Asahi stood up. "Still, thank you Shimizu. I was in a bad mood earlier so I‘m glad I ran into you." Kiyoko wanted to say something, she considered and decided to just go for it. "Call my Kiyoko." 

"...are you sure?" "Yeah." 

Because Kiyoko had also grown. Grown closer to the friends she loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, but I kinda really like it cause it’s short and sweet.  
> It like, made me smile while proof reading so there’s that.


End file.
